


Chicotadas

by RQT



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Protective Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Protective Sabrina Spellman, Public Nudity, Sabrina Spellman Needs A Hug, Self-Sacrifice
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RQT/pseuds/RQT
Summary: -Prisioneiros! A punição por invadir o Calvário é de 100 chicotadas. Podem escolher quem a recebe.-- Eu- -- Eu levarei as chicotadas. -Em que a Sabrina é quem recebe as chicotadas.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Sabrina Spellman, Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Sob minha proteção

**Author's Note:**

> Eu também publiquei esse trabalho no Spirit Fanfics e no Wattpad.

-Prisioneiros! A punição por invadir o Calvário é de 100 chicotadas. Podem escolher quem a recebe.-

\- Eu- -

\- Eu levarei as chicotadas. -

Os olhos de Caliban se arregalaram em choque e horror. - O que?! Você é a rainha do inferno! Eu nã- -

\- Exatamente, eu sou a rainha. E apesar de você ser um príncipe, ainda é meu súdito, e portanto você é minha responsabilidade e está sob minha proteção. -

O demônio bufou frustrado e exasperado (e preocupado, mas isso ele negaria até a morte.) - Não deixarei que seja humilhada assim! -

A jovem rainha estufou o peito, levantou o queixo, e falou com uma autoridade que ele só tinha visto três outras vezes em sua curta vida. 1° quando ela o enfrentou, e dispensou ele e a corte infernal após ter reivindicado o trono. 2° quando ela trouxe a sua primeira alma para o inferno. E 3° quando ela lhe bateu (duas vezes) e disse que iria cortar-lhe a garganta de orelha à orelha entes de deixá-lo pegar o trono dela.

(Ele veria essa autoridade em outro rosto com muita frequência a partir do momento em que conhecesse Zelda Spellman formalmente.)

\- Não vejo nada de humilhante em proteger alguém, principalmente alguém que está sob minha responsabilidade. E você não tem tem que deixar nada, eu não pedi e nem preciso da sua permissão.-

\- Eu sou feito de barro! O chicote não me vai tirar sangue! -

\- Isso significa que não vai doer nem te ferir? -

Ele e hesitou por um momento e logo se arrependeu de não ter mentido na cara dura.

\- Vou aceitar isso como um não. - E com isso ela se virou para a porta da cela, onde Pilatos e o Centurião, estavam assistindo a cena como uma partida de tênis (apesar da única pessoa ali presente que entenderia tal comparação fosse ser a Sabrina, afinal, das quatro outras pessoas presentes três estavam presos em um looping temporal do ano 33 d.C, des do ano 33 d.C, e a quarta era um demônio de um mês de idade que foi moldado do barro do foço infernal para desafiar Lilith pela coroa infernal, e consequentemente, tendo outras prioridades em sua tutoria que não jogos de tênis.), Barrabás obviamente também estava assistindo, afinal aquela conversa era a coisa mais interessante que havia acontecido ali em séculos literais, e sendo assim nenhum dos espectadores estava disposto a intervir até ter absoluta certeza de que realmente tinha acabado.

\- Ora vamos Sabrina! Minha rainha, você é linda demais para ter cicatrizes! - Naquele ponto ele estava começando a entender o motivo de um dos mortais ter dito "E lá vamos nós de novo..." quando ela reivindicou o trono.

Dessa vez ela lhe deu um sorriso gentil. - De volta para você meu príncipe. Além disso, eu já tenho cicatrizes, então já é meio tarde pra isso. - Dito isso, ela se virou para Pilatos. - Então? Vamos?- E com isso, eles a levaram contra os protestos indignados do homem de barro. Sabrina, por outro lado, foi de queixo erguido e passos confiantes, mantendo a dignidade como a rainha que ela era.

\- ... -

\- ... -

\- ... Sua amante é muito corajosa, e fez um sacrifício nobre, mas inútil. -

\- Cala a boca. -

\- É sempre assim. Primeiro, a prisão, depois as chicotadas. Sou perdoado, enquanto vocês são condenados... Eu queria muito que fosse o contrário. -

\- ... Me diga exatamente o que acontece quando você é perdoado, e eu realizarei esse desejo. -

\- O que pretende fazer? -

\- Usar o tempo que ela me deu pra dar um jeito de eu e ela sairmos daqui. Você está errado, o sacrifício dela não foi em vão, e eu vou retribuir quando voltarmos para a nossa linha de tempo. -


	2. De volta ao lar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hora de voltar para casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não consegui colocar o que eu queria em negrito ;-;

Caliban (que usava um feitiço de glamour para se passar por Barrabás) foi levado até o palanque com Barrabás (que usava um feitiço de glamour para se passar por Caliban). Sabrina já estava lá e por isso ele conseguiu ter uma visão clara da bruxa enquanto ele subia no palanque, mas ele sentiu o cheiro antes de ver.

O cheiro o enojou.

A visão o deixou FURIOSO.

A parte superior do corpo da rainha estava despido, ela estava rígida de dor e mais pálida que o normal por conta da perda de sangue. Ele conseguia ver pontos escarlates onde o sangue avia respingado pelos seus ombros e cabelos.

E o cheiro... ele mal conseguia sentir o cheiro natural dela por baixo do cheiro de ferro... do cheiro de sangue.

Apesar disso a rainha mantinha a coluna o mais reta possível e o queixo erguido, enquanto usava os braços para cobrir os seios da melhor maneira possível, o que era dificultado pelo fato das mãos estarem acorrentadas juntas.

(Matar)

Ele foi colocado do lado de Pilatos, com Barrabás entre ele e Sabrina. A regalia estava em uma coluna ao lado do cretino.

(Matar)

\- Cidadãos da Judeia. Está no meu poder perdoar um desses três criminosos. Quem vai ser? -

(MATAR)

As vozes de uma plateia que já havia partido havia milênios foram ouvidas:

\- Barrabás! -

\- Barrabás! -

\- O ladrão, Barrabás? Ou um dos estrangeiros? -

(MATAR. MATAR. MATAR)

\- Barrabás! -

\- Barrabás! -

\- Barrabás! -

\- Barrabás! -

\- Barrabás! -

\- Barrabás! -

\- Que assim seja. Barrabás está perdoado! -

E em um passe de mágica as algemas se soltaram.

Nem meio segundo depois Pilatos sentiu a última coisa que ele sentiria na vida: As mãos de Caliban esmagando seu pescoço.

O glamour se desfez no momento em que ele encostou em Pilatos. A última coisa que o Romano viu foi o rosto em fúria do demônio de barro.

O príncipe pegou a espada do morto e com um único golpe arrancou a cabeça do morto-vivo, ele chutou a cabeça para longe do palanque antes de perfurar o peito do centurião e chuta-lo para fora da plataforma. Aquilo não iria matar o guardião da regalia, mas o atrasaria o suficiente para que eles saíssem sem precisarem se preocupar em serem perseguidos.

Ele pegou a bacia e canalizou o poder profano para soltar aos outros do mesmo jeito que Pilatos havia feito. Os dois olhavam para a cena incrédulos, ele simplesmente os ignorou enquanto tirava a blusa.

\- Aqui, cubra a frente do seu corpo, se tentar vestir o sangue vai grudar no tecido e será doloroso para tirar. -

Ela se cobriu e eles começaram a correr na direção da pedra do tempo quando o loiro percebeu que a rainha estava com dificuldade em se mover por conta da dor.

(Caliban prometeu a si mesmo que quando ele fosse rei iria garantir que Pilatos agonizaria pelo resto da eternidade, cada minuto sendo pior que o anterior, no inferno sempre tem como piorar, seus gritos seriam a trilha sonora do Pandemônio para que nenhum dos nove ciclos tivesse dúvidas do que acontece com quem fere a rainha. Ele faria o maldito se arrepender por ter causado dor à rainha do inferno, ele faria o maldito se arrepender de ter encostado nela para início de conversa.)

Ele voltou para o lado dela. - Me deixe te ajudar. - Ela estava exausta o suficiente para não discutir, então simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça.

Ele gentil mas rapidamente a levantou, ela se segurou no pescoço dele contendo um sibilo de dor quando o movimento fez a pele das costas se esticar e puxar os cortes, ele a segurou com uma mão nas suas nádegas para apoia-la enquanto usava a outra para segurar a bacia, sempre evitando tocar as costas.

E então correu para a pedra, chegando lá ambos pegaram na pedra (sem colocar a Sabrina no chão.) e recitaram o feitiço em uníssono:

\- Ibi locum non sicut domum! -

E eles estavam de volta.


End file.
